


The Tables Turned

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sauli can't give Adam what he so desperately needs, he turns to Tommy for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tables Turned

A new tour, a bigger production with better financial securities and possibilities, a bigger tour bus. Everything is bigger, better and _more_ this tour around. But still Tommy notices there’s something missing in Adam’s eyes.

He should be jumping with joy right now. Hugging just about every person that came within an arms length, like he always does, like he did up until right before they left for the first gig.

It can’t be that he’s missing the bf, cause he’s traveling with us for the first three weeks _and_ he’ll be back for a few more weeks throughout the tour.

Tommy tries to ask every once in a while what is wrong with Adam, but Adam usually just shrugs it off, says it’s nothing or ‘he couldn’t sleep last night’ or any other excuse Tommy _knows_ is bullshit.

The night before Sauli is scheduled to leave for a few weeks with his family in Finland, he knocks on Tommy’s hotel room door. When Tommy opens, he is surprised to see him there. It’s the first night in two weeks that they’re sleeping in a hotel, it’s the last night before Sauli goes home; you’d think they’d want to spend every single second they still have in their room doing things that could make a porn star blush.

‘Hey dude.You do know Adam is one floor up, right?’ Tommy chuckles.

‘Yes.’ Sauli answers a little nervous. ‘Can I come in for a second?’

‘Yes...’ Tommy answers in surprise. As good friends as they are, Sauli has never just come up to visit him without Adam. And he has never looked this nervous or lost as well.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks eventually.

‘Could... could you talk to Adam when I’m gone? There’s something bothering him and it’s something I can’t help him with. I hate it that I cannot help him with this. I think you can, even though you’re not... like us.’

What on earth is he talking about? And why can’t he help him with Adam’s problem?

‘Eh? What’chou talking ‘bout, Willis?’ Even after a year and a half, that still gets a laugh out of the Fin.

‘I... I cannot tell you it. He needs to do this himself. But I want you to know that I am okay with it, as long as it is you. Could you talk to him? Would you help him with his needs? Please, Tommy.’

‘Dude, what is it? Can’t you, like, at least fill me in a little bit? What if he comes up to me with some completely different problem, I help him and then it turns out it was not the problem you’re here for.’

‘Trust me, when he confides what it is, you’ll know that _that_ is the problem I’m here for. And then you’ll understand too why I cannot talk more about it right now, here.’

‘I’ll see what I can do, ‘kay? But I’m not promising anything. You know how he can get?’

‘That is true.’ Sauli laughs as he walks back to the door again. ‘But please say you’ll try, please.’

Without waiting for an answer, Sauli opens the door and walks out without looking back. Tommy doesn’t know whether to just be confused or worried also.

*

It’s more than a week later when they all have two days off and one night at a hotel when Tommy, Adam and a few of the crew make it to the secluded bar of the hotel. With a bigger tour budget come better hotels and thus these kinds of privileges. Adam is still in his sulky mood and definitely not in a mood to meet or greet anyone he doesn’t know so this suits him just fine.

Tommy waits to approach Adam for the first hour, he doesn’t want to make it look too obvious that he knows something is up with Adam and he’s kind of hoping that Adam will maybe come to him first.

When he sits down next to his friend and boss, he signals the bartender to get them another round of drinks and to keep them coming for a while. He doesn’t know how this conversation is going to go, but he can see it’s eating Adam and it has to come out.

‘So, you wanna tell me what’s been eating your brain for the last few weeks?’ What better way then to lay the wound bare right away?

‘N-nothing, Tommy. Don’t mind me, it’ll pass.’

‘Then why have we been walking on egg shells for all this time? This is so nothing like you. You know you can talk to me, we’re friends, right?’

‘Of course we are, don’t be stupid. This is just... this is a little more than what we’ve ever talked about.’

‘Dude, I listened to you talk about boys sucking you off while you were trying not to throw up all over them. How much ‘more’ can this be? Unless this is about you finding out that throwing up over cock sucking boys became a kink or something, cause then you are more than welcome to keep it to yourself.’

Adam snickers... finally a little smile on his sad face.

‘No, still no puke kink, but that’s just one of the few that haven’t made it to that infamous list. This actually is about a kink, but not one I like talking about. Just... forget it.’

‘Fuck that. You know you can talk to me about anything, you can tell me about this too. Get it off your chest, it’ll make you feel better and I get to be the hero for the next few days.’

‘Look, it’s not this easy, okay? This is something even you will not expect from me. Please just let it go?’

And Tommy let’s it go... for a while. At least until Adam’s had four more cocktails down him and he’s talking about what he would do to Sauli when they see each other again next visit. Now’s as good a time as any, Tommy thinks.

‘With everything the two of you do, why can’t Sauli do what you need? As much as I still like to pretend I never ever saw anything, I know you two have almost written that Kama Sutra book for the advanced.’

Adam sighs, gulps his drink and looks up at Tommy. ‘I asked, believe me, I did. He even tried a few times, but he just can’t do it. It’s not in his nature. Believe it or not, but even in the sack, he’s just too damn nice. I mean, he likes it rough every once in a while, but as long as I take care of him. He loves to submit to me, damn good at it too...’

‘Then what is it? You need it rough...er? Need him to submit to you more? What?’

Adam looks up at Tommy, sighs in defeat, takes Tommy’s drink and empties it in one go. Then he takes a deep breath and says; ‘No, I need it exactly the other way around...’

‘Y... you need you to submit to him? And he won’t?’

‘Fuck... look, it’s not as simple as it sounds, okay? Yes, like the whole world knows, damn fans have written thousands of these damn fanfics about it; I am one toppy fucker! But... but every once in a while, I need to submit to someone, let him take care of me, manhandle me in a way I do to them. It seems to keep me sane somehow.

I asked Sauli to top me and he tried, but he just can’t give me what I need. He can fuck me good but just not top me. You know what I mean?’

‘I do. I like to be on top of things when I was with my girl, but damn, I liked it if she took care of me every once in a while.’

‘But did she manhandle you? Put you in position while you knew she would not accept it if you as much as reset your foot? Made you take it as long, as rough or sweet as she liked it? Did she not take ‘no’ for an answer, no matter how hard you begged?’

Tommy looks at Adam for a while. Almost jealous because he comes to realise that no one has ever done that for him too. Yes, past girlfriends have dominated him, but not like Adam’s telling him and now he wonders why the fuck they haven’t?

‘Not like that, they haven’t. Why the fuck haven’t they?’ Tommy tries to laugh it off, but really he’s just jealous of Adam now. Or at least he would be, if someone gave Adam what he’s asking for.

‘Because not a lot of people know how to. Especially if they need to top someone who is very dominant already. Put yourself in Sauli’s position for a second, do you think you could do it? Could you top me like I need?’

And finally Tommy understands what Sauli meant a week ago. Well... he got the problem earlier, but not that he was the solution to it. But could he do something like that though? He could make someone submit to him, no problem, probably top the fuck out of her too. But could he top a topper? Could he do this for his friends? He remembers the desperate look in Sauli’s eyes, begging him to help his lover; Tommy’s friend!

That’s when Tommy makes a decision he even surprises himself with, though he will stand behind it until the day he dies.

‘Come on, get up. It’s time to go.’ He says.

Adam looks up dumbfounded, not understanding what the hell Tommy is talking about. They were having a nice drink, Adam is finally talking about what’s been bothering him and now he wants him to get up?

‘Get up, Adam, you’re coming with me.’ Tommy pulls him up and guides him to the elevators. Adam still looks surprised and waits for Tommy to crack up or something, but Tommy doesn’t. Tommy just pushes the button for Adam’s floor.

‘We’re going to your room for this.’

‘For what, Tommy? What are we going up to my room for?’

‘To give you what you need, Adam. To give Sauli what he asked me to. To give peace back to the entire crew. Now hush, we’re almost there and you wouldn’t want your reputation tarnished if people saw you submit to me like this, would you?’

Adam just nods and follows Tommy to Adam’s hotel room. When Adam closes the door behind him, he looks up insecurely at Tommy, not knowing what to do or say.

‘I wouldn’t do this if Sauli hadn’t asked me to help him. No, he never said what was wrong, he told me I would know once I finally got it out of you. He begged me, Adam. So are you ready for this? Are you willing to let me give you what you need?’

Adam doesn’t say anything; he softly nods.

‘Good. Now how about you get us out of these clothes? Show me what you’re giving me and take it slow.’

Tommy pours himself a new drink and sits down in the big plush chair. He’s still scared as shit about what he is about to do, but his friend needs him right now and he is going to give him what he needs, that’s what friends do!

Adam is slowly dancing to a song in his head while he takes his dinner jacket off. His eyes are closed, his face relaxed. He lets it slide to the ground without opening his eyes and then goes for the buttons on his shirt. One by one he unbuttons them until they’re all undone, then slides it down to join the jacket on the floor.

Tommy is transfixed by Adam’s broad bare chest and he can see Adam’s nervous too, his chest is heaving so much, he can almost see his heart beating through it.

‘You’re not done yet, Adam, continue.’

Adam closes his eyes again, slowly starts to dance to probably that same tune he was dancing to a minute ago. He kicks off his shoes and unbuttons his jeans.

‘Boxers too, pretty.’

Soon all of Adam’s clothes are on the floor, in a pile shoved to the side and Adam looks up at Tommy more vulnerable than he has ever seen.

‘So good, pretty. Now, take mine off too.’

Adam gets on his knees in front of Tommy’s spread legs and opens Tommy’s jacket. Carefully he shoves it down his arms. He doesn’t look at Tommy and Tommy knows it’s because he has accepted his submission. Tommy lets him know he appreciates his obedience as he runs a hand through Adam’s hair.

‘So good for me, Adam. Take it all off for me.’

Tommy’s shirt soon follows, his boots too, but his skinnies and underwear take a little longer. But eventually Tommy sits back down in his chair again without a single stitch of fabric on his body.

‘Now, Adam, in order for me to give you what you need, you’re going to have to make sure I can give it to you. Make me hard, Adam, make me so hard that I want to come in that pretty mouth of yours. But you better not let me, you hear? If I come, your fun is over! No matter what I say to let you make me come after all, you will do no such thing, alright?’

Again, Adam just nods. He looks up at Tommy one last time and then at Tommy’s still mostly flaccid cock. Carefully he takes it in his hands, closes his lips around it and starts sucking it to life.

This is, by far, the weirdest situation Tommy has ever found himself in, sex wise. But on the other hand, it feels so good too. In no time, Tommy is as hard as a rock. When he opens his eyes, the sight before him, steals his breath away. Adam is sucking and licking him and basically worshipping his cock like no one has ever done before.

‘Be careful, Adam. I’m close. You don’t want me to spill my spunk, do you? Take it slow now, that’s it. Good, very good. Are you hard yet, pretty? Show me how hard you are, cause I bet it looks beautiful.’

Adam stands up, actually blushing furiously and nervously shows off his aching hard cock. Years later, Tommy would admit that the sight of Adam like that was the biggest turn on he had seen in his life thus far.

‘Now, touch yourself, stroke that hard cock until you’re about to come. Don’t you dare though! You’ll not like me if you come before I tell you to.’

Adam tentatively grabs himself just under the purple head and very slowly starts moving his hand up and down. Every stroke brings him closer to that edge, this feels so good.

‘Keep going, Adam, faster. You can do it, be a good and pretty boy for me.’

‘But I’m so close. I don’t think I can last much longer. Please let me stop, please...’

‘You can keep going for a little bit more, pretty. I know you can, I can see it. Keep going until you really have to stop or you’ll spill. Only then will I accept it that you stop. Now don’t pretend, pretty, I know when you’re lying. If you stop sooner, there will be consequences.’

Adam keeps pumping himself, a bit faster, just like Tommy told him to. It shows how hard he is trying not to come, he’s struggling and almost losing his battle, but still he keeps going, waiting for that one little approval from Tommy that yes, he has reached his limit. Tommy doesn’t give it to him, Tommy is waiting for Adam to reach the end of his ability to abstain from coming. That moment takes another four minutes, which even surprises Adam; he never thought he would last even another minute, let alone four.

‘There you are, pretty. I knew you could do it. Breathe for me. Calm your body down, breathe and get your orgasm under control. I don’t want to see you spill one single drop, you hear me? Now get your lube and a condom and bring both to me.’

Adam doesn’t know and is too scared to ask if he can walk over to his bag, so he doesn’t take any risk, gets on his knees and crawls on hands and knees to his suitcase. He gets out three different bottles and a box of condoms and crawls back to Tommy.

‘A full box, pretty? You think you’ll get lucky more than once tonight? You want me to fuck you until this box is empty?’

Tommy can see the struggle in Adam’s face again. Adam wants to speak up but knows he shouldn’t.

‘And why have you brought me three bottles of lubricant, Adam? One bottle is not enough? You may answer me, Adam.’

‘One is normal, one tingles and one freezes first before it fires up.’ Adam answers with his head bowed down still.

‘And which one do you prefer me to use, pretty? I think I know and I’m not using it... yet.’

Tommy hands Adam the regular lube after he uncaps the top. ‘Prepare yourself, pretty. Turn around so I can watch and open that tight hole up for me.’

Adam is trembling from want and need by now. He turns himself around, pours lube over his fingers and pushes his middle finger slowly inside himself. It’s been a very long time since anyone has done this and he is tighter than he remembers. It takes him a while to get accustomed to the one finger.

‘Faster, pretty, I don’t have all night. Two fingers and make it quick.’

Adam does as Tommy asks, but not until he adds more lube to his fingers. All too soon Tommy tells him to add another finger and then that he needs to fuck himself with them. Adam obeys but he is still so tight. It doesn’t sting or hurt, but it’s not comfortable yet. And that is exactly what he had been hoping for. He doesn’t need sweet or comfortable or easy.

‘Come over here.’ Tommy tells Adam. Adam turns around and notices Tommy has put a condom on and it’s shiny so it must be lubed up already. ‘Sit on my lap and ride me, pretty. Take it slow, I want to enjoy every second. I know you’re still close, but you will not come until I tell you to. If you come anyway, I will make you swallow every single drop and I don’t care where you spilled it. If it’s on the rug, you’re licking it off the rug, you understand?’

Adam nods and makes his way over to Tommy. When he is about to sit in his lap, he carefully grabs Tommy’s cock, aims it at his gaping hole and slowly sinks down onto it. Both men hiss with pleasure caused by Adam’s tightness.

When Adam bottoms out, they both need a second to catch their breath. Tommy taps Adam’s ass and Adam takes that as his cue to start riding that cock. He rides it as slow as he can stand, the stinging of being intruded getting less and less with every second. This is why he needs this every now and then. And, damn it, it feels better than good.

‘Faster, pretty, go faster. Fuck my cock.’

Adam picks up the pace and fucks Tommy as fast and as good as he can. His own cock abandoned bobs up and down. By now it’s so hard it’s pointing up to the ceiling and doesn’t even go down far when it bounces back. Then Tommy grabs Adam’s hips and makes him sit still.

‘Don’t move, don’t clench, don’t you do anything. Just sit still for a few seconds and let me catch my breath. If you do move or do anything, my fun is over and so is yours. Don’t think I won’t let you go to sleep with your cock still aching, because I will.’

It almost tops them both over the edge, but somehow they manage not to. After a minute or two, Tommy makes Adam get up and get on the bed, on his hands and knees. Tommy pours more lube over his dick and lines himself up behind Adam. Without warning he pushes himself in hard and fast, all the way till his balls hit Adams’.

‘Fuuuuck, this is cold. You used the other lube, didn’t you?’

Tommy swats Adam’s ass hard. ‘Shut up. Don’t you dare speak to me like that. And don’t act surprised, pretty. This is the lube you were hoping I’d use on you, wasn’t it? You want your ass to burn from heat, don’t you? I’m going to set your ass on fire, pretty. Burn you up until you can’t take it no more.’

Tommy grabs Adam’s thighs and starts a torturous fast and hard pace. He fucks him so hard, the bed shakes and Adam screams so loud his voice goes hoarse. Tommy lets go of Adam’s hips and grabs his hair with both hands, holding on as if he’s tugging on horses leashes. Every hit harder and faster than the last one.

The abuse of his body soon becomes too much for Adam and he starts begging for Tommy to let him come. Tears stream down his face because it’s too much and he cannot take it anymore. Tommy still keeps pumping hard and deep inside Adam’s hole.

Then, finally, Tommy says the words Adam has been waiting for... ‘Now, pretty.’

Adam doesn’t need to touch himself and he doesn’t care about the sheets he’s about to cover in come, all he cares about is letting go and falling into that sweet release he has been needing for weeks.

Mere seconds later, Tommy collapses on top of Adam and uncontrollably empties himself in the condom.

A few minutes later, Tommy gets up to clean both of them up. They don’t speak, Adam is too wrung out and Tommy doesn’t really know what to say. He just hopes he helped his friends out. He feels less weird about it than he thought when he started it and that’s surprised him a lot more than he thought it would.

Tommy softly kisses Adam’s temple. Adam is almost asleep already. When he pulls the covers over Adam, he joins him and makes Adam turn around and fall asleep in his arms. Hey, if he’s doing the whole top thing, he’s doing it right.

The next morning, Tommy wakes up first and notices Adam’s face is relaxed. He has not seen this on him in weeks, so Tommy must’ve done something right. He carefully wakes Adam up, they’re due to leave for the buses in a bit over an hour and to keep quiet what happened last night, they need to be up before the rest of the crew does.

They don’t speak of last night, nor do they over the days to come. The atmosphere on the bus and around Adam have changed since that morning. No one is walking on egg shells anymore, Adam has returned to his cocky self and all is well again.

After a week, Tommy receives a short text from Sauli; ‘thank you!’

They do not know it at the time, but that night is the start of a very special relationship between Tommy and Adam. They never become lovers, but whenever Adam gets his sub needs, Tommy is always there.


End file.
